


Skywalker-Solo

by emperoxgrayland



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo Lives, Ben and Rey Got Really Busy, F/M, Family, Fluff, Married Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Raising Five Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperoxgrayland/pseuds/emperoxgrayland
Summary: 16 Years after the battle of Exegol, Senator Ben Organa-Solo tries very hard not to pull his hair out when raising his children with Master Rey Skywalker-Solo the leader of the Jedi Knights.Or the one where Ben and Rey get five children and now they have to live with the consequences.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	Skywalker-Solo

"Ben! You're going to be late."

She had little Curie on her hip, the chubby baby with his dark hair flopping all over his head, and his eyes sparkling like warmed bone broth soup, grinning gummily up at her. "Yes, you little trouble maker. You look just like your father."

"Mace! I mean it! You better be down at the kitchen in three minutes!"

There was anger in his voice, but his shoulders were hunched, stooped, his senators robes held in his arm. 

He runs a hand through his hair and sighs. 

Behind him barelling down, was their fourth child, carrying her Millenium Falcon miniature. "MOM! You didn't wake me up!"

"I did. Fifty times, you didn't want to wake up. Eat your cereal."

She pushed against her dad and ran to the breakfast bar, clutching the Falcon Ben helped her build. Ben shakes his head and her and presses a kiss to his head. "Good morning to you too, Little Starfighter."

Ahsoka grins up at her dad. Her hair in buns, freckles all over her face. With Ben's curiosity and propensity for tinkering with everything. 

"Good morning daddy, I would need a ride to school today because if someone crashes my Falcon I'd punch their faces in on the school hover bus."

"You got it. But... I have to drop your sister off first. MACE!"

He bellows again. Grumbling. 

Rey has got to grin as she hands Curie to Ben, who started fussing and calling for Dada, and she takes that opportunity to kiss his head and make him a cup of caf. 

The Skywalker-Solo Household was not your usual one. 

When your dad is the former Kylor Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, turned defector who killed Supreme Leader Snoke, turned Resistance General Ben Solo, and then finally Senator Ben Skywalker-Organa- Solo of New Alderaan and your mother is Rey Skywalker, The Last Jedi - things weren't really going to be usual. 

They were a loud and opinionated and obnoxious bunch. 

There were 5 of them in total, ranging from the ages of 16 to 1. A fact sniggered at my the Galactic Senate and the galaxy in general. 

The Master Jedi, and a former Knight of Ren turned Senator apparently can't keep their hands to themselves. Many movies and romance novels have been based on them, a fact that the three elder Skywalker-Solo children detested. 

There was Mace, the oldest, and her twin brother Matt born just a minute and a half later. They weren't exactly... planned. Their parents faced off Palpatine in some planet called Exegol, barely made it out of there together alive, and when they did, they got a bit overly enthusiastic about still being alive that nine months later, Mace and Matt came squalling out at the world. 

It was a story that still gets repeated at the dinner table when Grandma comes to visit, with Uncle Poe and Uncle Finn, and Auntie Rose, and Grandpa Chewie. Ben hates it, flushing to the very ends of his red ears, which makes Uncle Poe relish in retelling it more. 

The galactic republic was still being built, both sides eager to admit that democracy had somehow only served the rich who can manipulate the Senate. So they opted for a more decentralized approach. A parliament. Each planet electing a minister, all the ministers electing a prime minister, who has no control over the fleet, or the jury. Laws were made to avoid creation of weapons to destroy planets, the Jedi Order needed to be reestablished to help in policing the new laws. 

It was a lot of riff raff and talk, and in the middle of one of the Senate meetings, where Ben was on the brink of tugging all his hair out, he feels his wife, through the end of their bond, send him her labor pains. He doubled over, his eyes widening as all conversation ceased and looked at him, as he panted, hands clutching at his abdomen. 

_"Rey?"_

_"GET HERE NOW. YOU HAVE TO GET HERE NOW."_

_"I'm at the Senate, sweetheart-"_

_"I DO NOT FUCKING GIVE A BANTHA SHIT ABOUT YOUR SENATE. YOU DID THIS TO ME. YOU BETTER BE HERE BEN. I NEED YOU HERE. PLEASE."_

A pale faced Finn, who was then serving as their mother's padawan burst into the Senate floor. 

"Uh... good evening your excellencies, the Master Rey of the Jedi Order has asked me to..."

But Ben was already shoving up from his desk, pain still etched on his face. "My wife's in labor. I need to leave."

"Senator Solo-"

"Senator Bight, we will not be allowing Cantonica to maintain exclusive rights for weapons development. Weapons dealership should never be privatized and if you're going to keep me from my laboring wife, to keep your pockets lined, then I would rather have this conversation another day." Preferably when his wife was not torturing him with her labor pains. 

Senator Solo implemented the Galactic Weapons Armistice the very same night Mace and Matt Skywalker-Solo was born. 

It was hell raising twins and fighting for a better galaxy. Multiple news clippings during the infancy of Mace and Matt would often show their mother, rebuilding the Jedi order, reaching out to Force sensitives, building multiple schools so children could learn to be a Jedi and stay at home, comforted by their parents, carrying one baby in her front and the other at her back. 

There were multiple images of Senator Solo in one of his angry rampages, his face twisted into an almost dark anger, while his arms, large and warm, settled around two sleeping infants who rested against their father's chest, as if they could not be bothered. 

They swore that they would always be there for their children. And they were. The kids were of top priority. 

They made it to every school play, with Senator Solo being everyone's favorite human as there were photos of him on the newly established Galactic Web weeping and snotty nosed when his twins sang Come All Ye Jedi during a production. 

Han was born three years after the twins. His birth less dramatic, as the galaxy was in a lull and everything was coasting steady. 

Ahsoka came 2 years after Han. 

Mace complained that Matt and Han often ganged up on her. Ben agreed, and Rey laughingly conceded that it was just because he missed having a baby to baby. 

They thought they were done. 2 girls, 2 boys, all a handful in their own rights. 

Then 9 years later, on their anniversary, when Armitage, Former General of the First Order, Resistance Spy who fell in love when Rose Tico bit his finger, turned Defector who helped the Supreme Leader Kylo Ren blow up their ship turned into surprisingly a great Chef who opened the most famous restaurant in Coruscant, with his wife Rose, Flight Engineer for the Galactic Fleet volunteered to take their four children so they can have a night for themselves, Curie was made. 

Their kids were all a mishmash of personalities. 

Mace at 16 looked like a mix of Ben and Rey. She had her father's hair, all of them did, to Rey's utter delight. But her face was all Rey, from the elfin eyes, the pointy nose, and the mouth. 

Matt, who looked exactly like Mace, somehow inherited Ben's expressions and scowls. She likes watching father and son interact - they were so alike it warms her heart. These were her first boys. 

At 16 they were just now beginning to think about what to do for university or for their career. Matt already decided. He was his father's son through and through. He had been with Ben to the Senate as a baby from the get go, and so naturally he gravitated to the Senate. She trained his Force sensibilities, but he didn't wish to go to the Jedi Academy. The family name, the reputation, it was all too much for him, and he'd rather be in the Senate, helping make laws. He got an early acceptance at Coruscant University and was already staying there to take extra credit classes.

Han, on the other hand - much to her chagrin, looked exactly like his namesake. The same cavalier smile, the devil may care eyes, paired with Ben's hair, and Ben's build, Han was sure to break many hearts in his lifetime, like his grandfather. Ben spent a lot of time telling Han about his grandpa. Often weeping when he recounts his adventures. 

To her delight however, unlike Han who had always been averse to things like the Force, his namesake had absorbed it. 

Han was making rocks hover from his crib. He liked to walk barefoot, always one with nature and with the Force. He was the best mix of Rey and Ben. He had all of his father's brute strength, with her peace. Her lithness of movement paired with Ben's dexterity. He had chosen to go to the Jedi academy the moment he turned 5. She tried not to show favoritism, but her son was her best student. Just yesterday he asked Ben to spar, as he had successfully gained his first training saber. Ben's purple saber with it's crossguard, with added mechanical features to stabilize it, glowed brilliantly against their son's green and when Han pulled on a new maneuver she didn't know about and planted Ben on his ass he squawked with glee, every bit Han Solo. 

"I KNEW YOU WERE CHEATING DAD! MOM'S FEEDING YOU MY MOVES!"

Ben chuckled and rubbed his aching butt and wrapped his son in a headlock. "Since when did you get so good?"

"I'll be a better Jedi than Grandpa Luke."

Warmth comes over Ben's eyes but no residual sadness, and for that she was glad. 

"You will son. You will."

Ahsoka, who she named after the Jedi who helped her get Ben out of Exegol and into safety was more of a joint project. She was less often noticed than Mace and Matt who had her face, or Han who looked exactly like Ben. She had Ben's hair, and his ears, her nose, her mouth, Ben's smile, and his frustrated look when he wants to Force choke some buffoon on the Senate floor. Ahsoka was strong with the Force, but unlike Matt who uses it more for Mind Tricks, learned under his wily father, and Han who embraced it as a way of life, Ahsoka sees it as a convenient tool, in her pursuit to become like her Uncle Poe - Commander of the Galactic Fleet. 

She was also, undoubtedly Ben's favorite child. She'd been his baby for so long after all. 

And then Curie, who was every bit Ben except for his eyes... was too early to tell. He's a lover of Jogan fruit, and his father's voice. He was the quietest of all her children. Barely cries and sleeps through the night. Curious eyes exploring, always tucked into her arms, or his father's or one of his siblings. He loves Matt the most of all of them. 

"Hello family!"

And speaking of the devil-

Matt decided to stay at the Coruscant dormitories during his university days. A fact that has saddened her husband a lot, and often would call their son at wee hours of the day to chat with him. 

Ben's eyes brighten as he hears their son and eagerly rises with the baby on his hip and meets him at the foyer of their house. 

"You're late squirt."

"You're just getting old dad."

"Matt!"

Curie squealed from their dad's arms and reached for his brother, and Ben grins handing him over before ruffling Matt's head. "You get into any trouble squirt?"

"As if, old man."

They grin at each other and her heart swells, at the image of her three boys,dark hair all close together. 

"Hey! Why am I not invited to this reunion? It's not like we haven't seen Matt in days!"

Han comments drily from behind her, coming in from the meditation garden, finished with his morning's training. 

His brother only grins at him and extends and arm and Han happily gamboles over to them, joining in Matt's welcome home. 

"You all better go eat breakfast, and say hello to your mother! MACE! I SAID WE NEED TO LEAVE!"

"I'M COMING!"

All boys wince when there was an angry boom from her room, and stomping footsteps coming down. 

Matt quickly scurries into the kitchen with the baby, and Han was hot on his heels. 

"Mommy!"

"Baby."

She hugs Matt and smells his hair holding him close. "I missed you how's school."

Before he can even reply Mace comes down the stairs, in her new jeans and heavy make up on her face. 

Ben sighs when he sees her and turns to his wife. 

"We'll see you and the boys at the fair?"

"Yes."

"I'll drop the girls off, then there's just this one thing I have to do, I might run a little late."

"That's fine. Just make sure you don't miss Soka winning her prize."

"Hey Macey." Matt waves from the kitchen but Mace only stalks out the door, not bothering to speak with anyone. 

Ben huffs and takes Ahsoka's Falcon model, kisses his wife, and ruffles all of his son's hair. 

And walks out to face his worst nightmare - his teenaged daughter.

\---

He wonders if this is the Force giving him the punishment he deserved for all the headache he caused his own parents. 

Mace continued to stare out her window as he dropped off Ahsoka at flight school to prepare for her presenation later for the galactic fleet fair. 

"So... you excited, kiddo?"

"It's a clerical job, dad."

"Yeah, but you must be learning new things?"

She only shrugs. 

"Do you like working for the Senate?"

"That's always been Matt's thing, dad."

"Oh."

Wow. This was bad. This was really bad. 

"Then there must be something you want to do. Like... Grandpa Chewie offered you a spot in his plane - if you want to take a gap year before choosing a trade-"

"That's Ahsoka's thing. I don't really like the Falcon. The Porgs smell."

Was he sweating? Why was he sweating? This was his baby girl. He changed her nappies. She made him sleep with her when there were monsters in her closet. 

Why was he so nervous.

"Well there's always The Academy. You were always talented at making things grow... you can hone that in The Academy? Spend more time with Mom?"

"Nah. I was never a disciplined enough student. Han was more inclined to it."

"That's okay. You can take your time, figure out what you want to do. It's not a race. I mean... look at me. Took me forever to get here."

She often laughs at that joke then ribs him for being Supreme Leader in his past.

But today Mace just looks out the window, not bothering to listen to him. 

"Macey, you can always tell me if there's anything wrong right?"

"Dad. I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. I get that." Force. Punishment. His teenage years. His mother must be laughing in the Force. He wanted to glare at her. 

_Ben, stop that._

He feels his wife and he relaxes a bit. 

_She won't talk to me._

_That's because you're acting like a total dweeb._

_Is it a boy? Kriff tell me, is this about a boy?_

_Ben-_

_Do I have to rough him up? Did he take my daughter somewhere. Rey. Our baby._

_CALM DOWN!_

His wife was laughing through their bond and he glowers at her.

"Can you not do that Dad?"

Mace winces annoyingly and he turns to her. 

"Go away Mom."

Rey sighs and flutters away from his mind.

"Macey what is this really about?"

"I just... I don't know dad. I don't know what I want to do. Matt's going to be like you. Han's going to be like mom. Ahsoka's training to be a pilot. The Skywalker-Solos. And I don't know what I want to do. I can't be any of those things and I just feel like a disappointment."

Ben stops the Speeder, and turns to his daughter. "Macey, why would you think that?"

"Because dad, you and mom hardly ever spend time with me."

Ben was struck, and it was true. The past year has been crazy, Curie was born and Rey was just about to have a new Jedi Council, with enough trainees to help with the fleet. He was in the middle of negotiating the regularization of Spice. And he had to take Matt with him a lot. Rey had to take Han a lot. Ahsoka was busy building the Falcon, so their evenings are spent with her, figuring out the mechanics of the model and how it would be able to simulate the light speed properties of the ship and demonstrate how the Kessel Run could be finished in 12 parsects. 

He hasn't even had one conversation with Mace in months. 

"Macey, it's not because of you. Mom and I didn't notice. We're so sorry honey. Sorry that you feel this way. But Mace, it's not because we're not proud of you, or not proud of what you have accomplished. We don't want you to just follow in what we did. I want you to be happy. It doesn't matter what you do. You're my daughter, and that makes you a Skywalker-Solo even if you don't do anything that we have done before."

"I want to be a writer."

Ben's heart warms, his baby girl was growing up. 

"I like, them... the romance stories. About you and mom. I pretended not to but I do. I want to write romance novels."

"Then you will."

"You really think that."

"Sweetie I know it."

Mace leans her head over to his shoulder and stays there.

"Thanks Dad."

"Sorry about being so busy this year kiddo. I promise we'll spend more time together."

"It's okay I was just... worried. Is all."

"Love you dad."

He smiles, heart bursting and warm. 

"I love you Macey. Me and your mom."

And maybe his family was loud and obnoxious and messy. 

He wouldn't have it any other way. 


End file.
